If You Go, Then So Will I
by Kaiden13
Summary: "Even if I lived a thousand lives, I'd still find you in every single one." Rated M for intended smut in future chapters. Very, very AU.


**A/N: God it took me for fucking ever to write this! I started writing it because it was a roleplay I never got to do and I wanted to see where I could take it, but I got caught up in a bunch of stupid projects and stuff for school, and when I finished those I got into a huge, gigantic fight with Amanda (for those of you who aren't familiar with my work, she's the roleplay partner who helped me "write" my other fanfics) so I was all depressed over that for awhile and had like, no motivation to write fanfiction whatsoever. But, I did get it done, just for you guys! I'd like to send a shout-out to any tumblr people who follow me and knew this fanfic was coming because you encouraged me. All of you, I love you! Thank you for giving me that final push! Just saying, demondreaming and amberpire are my favorite authors in this fandom, and I really really REALLY want at least one of them to like my fics, or at least read them, or acknowledge me in some way v.v demondreaming is like, who I aspire to be in the ranks of. She's so amazing. T^T Also, I'm sorry for the sideways picture for the story, but I wanted to show you guys what inspired this idea and if I would have left it the right way, it would have gotten cut off. I'll try to update regularly, but if you know me from the past, you know I'm not great with that. :p I'll try though. Anyways, go ahead and enjoy what I've written for you :)**

_Sunkissed skin. Chocolate eyes. Long, flowing, chestnut colored hair. She's a fresh Latina berry, ripe for the picking. You shouldn't want her. She shouldn't want you. She's from a completely different realm, a totally different world. You and she are cut from different cloths, but even though you're from different patterns you create a beautiful quilt when merged together in the correct way. And there's no better way to be combined than the way you are now. The candles mounted on the wall are flickering in seductive patterns on the wall, her hands are fisting your hair and her moans are filling the room as your tongue flits in playful flutters against her. It won't be long before she's shattering around you. It never is. A few powerful strokes ofyour tongue later, she's gasping your name, her entire body writhing, her hips rolling and her back arching. She calms slowly, unwinding and coming back down to reality. You lick her through the last dying aftershocks then come up to lay beside her, nestling your face into the crook of her neck from behind and wrapping your arm around her waist to pull her against you. She hums softly in contentment, pressing back against you tightly. Her shining white and small feathery wings flutter against your breasts, sending chills and goosebumps across your body. Your own leathery bat-like (though you prefer to compare them to those of dragons) wings stretch out a little as your pointed tail flicks behind you. A few moments of silence engulf you before she turns, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, whispering against them, "I love you, Jadelyn."_

I wake with a start, sitting up instinctively in my bed and staring straight ahead. My fingers tremble slightly where they touch my lips. They're still tingling from Tori's dream kiss. I shake my head a little, deciding to just chalk it up to the fact that I haven't been properly fucked in months. Tori's attractive, and I've never been picky about which gender I choose to sleep with, so my brain must have just latched onto her image and projected her into my dream. That's all that happened. My feet hit the soft carpeting of my floor as I swing myself out of bed and head to the bathroom. The face staring back at me from the mirror is one I almost don't recognize. My cheeks are flushed red with arousal and my eyes are all glassy. I look like one of those old-timey porcelain dolls, just with better clothes. It quickly becomes apparent that this dull throb between my legs isn't going to go away on it's own, so I find my handy dandy vibrator and get down to business. When the orgasm finally comes to me, I can't help but whimper out Tori's name, and it's so intense that I can barely pull the vibrator out of me and put it away before my eyes slip shut and I fall into unconsciousness.

_**Her laugh is one of the most beautiful things you've ever heard as it echoes out across the lake. "Come now, Victoria. You can't be serious. You've really never been swimming?" Her grey eyes flick over to you, an amused smile shining in them. You blush and look away from her, instead choosing to stare at the distant line of trees on the other side of the lake, counting them for a few seconds before answering her. "I've never been swimming. I prefer the air." She just laughs a little before taking your hand and beginning to walk towards the water. You take a few steps to admire her beauty, her grace. She moves with the same slickness as oil, as a panther. And when she's hovering over you, her eyes completely blackened with lust, her teeth elongated and slightly sharper, you can believe that she really is a panther. At the edge of the lake, where the water just barely covers the tops of her feet, she takes off her dress, leaving her body bare to your wandering eyes. It's the first time you've seen her completely unclothed, and you have to admit that her body is amazing, even more amazing than you'd ever imagined. You follow her into the water and the next few hours are spent teaching you how to do the breastroke and the backstroke and the dog paddle and every other little essential thing you need to know about swimming. When she teaches you to float, you may or may not cheat a little bit by using your wings as propellers.**_

My eyes flicker open, my brow furrowed in confusion as I think over that dream. There was no mistaking that face, those eyes, that voice, that- ... that body. The curves. That was definitely Jade in my dream, and she was being... nice! That's how I know it was a dream. Jade would never act like that with me, ever. Beck maybe, or possibly Cat, but never me. I can't deny the flow of warm fuzzies it's sending through me though. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, feeling my toes sink into the soft violet carpet I get to school, the first person my eyes are drawn to is Jade. I can't stop thinking of how she was so gentle and nice in my dream, how she looked at me... looked at me like she loved me. She's leaning against a wall, sipping her ritual coffee and scrolling through her phone looking bored. I shake my head, feeling like I need to tell her about this dream, need to see if there's something behind it. I shouldn't. I know I shouldnt. But I can't keep this to myself, and who better to tell about my dream than the one who starred in it? I walk up to her, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Why are you bothering me this early in the morning, Vega?" She asks in a dull tone without even looking up from her phone. It never ceases to amaze me how she always knows it's me without even seeing me.

"Well, uhm... I had this dream last night and-"

"Everyone had dreams last night. It's impossible not to. And why is this important to me?"

I gulp a little, feeling less and less confident about this idea with every word that leaves her mouth. "Well, you were in it, and we were... together. Like, _together_ together. And you had this look in your eyes, and it was something I'd never seen, at least, not directed at me, anyway. You looked at me with... with love, and I need to know if there's any way you could actually feel that way about m-"

She cuts me off again, holding up her hand and looking up from her phone. She looks almost scared for a moment before she composes herself. "Stop. Stop right there. Do you know what dreams are, Tori? They're just the random firing of synapses in your brain. Dreams aren't supposed to make sense. Don't put any stock in them. And there is absolutely no way I'd ever feel that for you, just so we're clear." Then she walks off, leaving me standing there looking stupid in front of the vending machines.

**A/N: I'm not entirely certain I like the way this came out. There is a firm possibility that I might rewrite it. I know it's short, but I want to start this story out with baby steps, stick the metaphorical toe into the metaphorical water instead of metaphorically jumping in.**

**So many metaphors. o_o**

**Anyways, review! Tell me if I should continue or scrap it.**


End file.
